Tifa's lOve
by Multicolored Midnight
Summary: Tifa sufre, gracias a la llamada telefonica de Aerith en esta le dice que se casara con CLOUD, ella lo ama pero su amor no es correspondido, un amigo de cloud pasa por lo mismo y trata de ayudarla en sus momentos dificiless, pero sus sentimientos cambian
1. Chapter 1

Un día normal para la joven Tifa Lockhart, despertar hacer el desayuno de Denzel y Marlene, limpiar la casa, el bar, lavar la ropa sucia de ella, los niños y la poca ropa que ensuciaba Cloud, ya que últimamente no se quedaba a dormir ahí, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con su novia Aerith, ella era feliz por el simple motivo del que él era feliz con ella ''el es feliz yo soy feliz´´ se lo decía para sí aunque creyera eso tan solo un poco.  
-El es feliz yo soy feliz, eso es lo que tengo que pensar de ahora en adelante, o tal vez debo empezar a buscar mi propia felicidad y no vivir con la de los demás.  
Antes de empezar a perderse en sus pensamientos algo la interrumpió.  
-Marlene, Denzel vengan acá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaba Barret muy desesperado al no poder convencer a su hija y a Denzel de que se dieran un baño ya que habían estado jugando en el lodo y se encontraban muy sucios.  
-Que es todo ese escándalo Barret.-Preguntaba Tifa con un pequeño tono de molestia.  
-Es que ehm no puedo convencerlos de que tomen un baño.- Decía Barret con tono de niño regañado.  
-Niños hagan caso a Barret por favor si no lo hacen no los dejare ver televisión, jugar videojuegos, y sobre todo no dejare que vallan a ver a Cloud.-Grito Tifa furiosa.  
Después de estas palabras los niños empezaron una discusión de quien se bañaría primero, a ninguno de los niños les afectaba no jugar videojuegos o no ver televisión, lo que en realidad les importaba era ver a Cloud, ya que para Marlene y para Denzel era como un padre y el pensar que Tifa no los dejaría ir a verlo era deprimente.  
-Denzel no has escuchado el dicho ''las damas primero''.- Decía Marlene con un tono de desesperación.  
-Marlene no me importa, yo me bañare primero hay el dicho ese cambia ahora es ''Los niños primero''  
-Niños dejen de discutir. Cuantos baños hay en esta casa.  
-Tifa!!!!.-Grito Marlene a la pobrecita de su ''madre'' que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado fastidiada y con muchas ganas de dormir.  
-Que se te ofrece Marlene-Dijo al mismo tiempo en el que bostezaba.  
-Cuantos baños hay en la casa.  
-Son dos pero si se bañan al mismo tiempo no les alcanzara el agua caliente, o también puede les salga el agua fría a los dos.  
-Uhm que problema. Ya se voy a lanzar una moneda y al que le toque el dibujo que escogió se bañara primero.  
-Esta bien.-Gritaron los dos niños emocionados.  
-Esta bien Marlene escoge.  
-Uhm quiero cara.  
-Muy bien, entonces Denzel a ti te toco Sol.  
-Esta bien no importa.-Decía ya despreocupado.  
Barret lanzo la moneda al aire y se quedo girando un rato, después del suspenso cayó al suelo, el hombre no dejo que los pequeños vieran el resultado, hasta que felizmente dijo.  
-Hoy el dicho cambia a ''Los niños primero''  
Marlene se entristeció un poco y después acepto su derrota.  
-Felicidades Denzel me ganaste pero la próxima ya verás.  
-Claro y eso si hay próxima vez.  
Después de esto los dos niños fueron a buscar la ropa que iban a ponerse.  
Mientras tanto Barret fue a ver como estaba Tifa.  
-Oye Tifa que tienes. Estas bien?  
-Si Barret estoy bien solo un poco cansada.  
-Pero estas bien por ya sabes…-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo.-Lo de Cloud.  
-Si, estoy bien si él es feliz yo también.-Aunque no se creía ni la mitad de sus palabras y al parecer Barret tampoco le creyó.  
-Bueno Tifa sabes que aquí estoy yo, por si quieres hablar.  
-Este bien Barret, lo haré.  
-Bueno Tifa ya me voy, los niños están buscando su ropa para darse un baño.  
-Si muchas gracias.  
Tifa se despidió de Barret dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Esperó afuera del bar hasta que perdió la furgoneta de Barret de vista y entro de nuevo.  
Pero cuando apenas iba a subir las escaleras, escucho que tocaron la puerta. Como todavía no habría el bar pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún vendedor o algo por el estilo, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Vincent y era una de las personas que jamás esperaría ver en su casa.  
-Si vienes a ver a Cloud no se encuentra esta con Aerith en alguna cita o algo por el estilo.  
-Uhm no de hecho vine a verte a ti.  
Esa respuesta dejo impactada a Tifa, ya que nunca creyó que Vincent le fuera a decir algo así, porque casi nunca hablaban porque él era muy frio con las personas.  
-a...a mi-balbuceo-estás seguro.  
-Si supongo y tú eres Tifa Lockhart o no.  
-Claro entonces pasa.  
Entraron en la casa y Tifa le ofreció algo de tomar, mientras él se sentaba en un banco cerca de la barra del bar.  
-Gustas algo de tomar, agua, una soda, un café.  
-ehm creo que el café estará bien.  
Tifa puso la cafetera y trato de sacarle platica a Vincent con cosas del pasado.  
-Oye Vincent que paso con...Tu relación con Yuffie.  
El se quedo más serio más de lo que es pero aun así le contesto.  
-Ehm pues… termino conmigo.-Contesto Vincent un poco triste.-Ella se dio cuenta que en realidad amaba a Reno, y dime como estas tu?  
-Ehm pues ah yo ehm…estoy bien.  
-No me engañes Tifa tú no estás bien, estas triste y sientes que te mueres por dentro solo por que el no está contigo y esta con ella, ahora te quieres hacer la idea de ''el es feliz yo soy feliz'', pero así no funcionan las cosas, tienes que buscar tu propia felicidad con otra persona, no siempre serás como tú piensas 'Feliz' con la sombra de la felicidad de Cloud.


	2. Dama de honor o de horror

_No me engañes Tifa tú no estás bien, estas triste y sientes que te mueres por dentro solo por que el no está contigo y esta con ella, ahora te quieres hacer la idea de ''el es feliz yo soy feliz'', pero así no funcionan las cosas, tienes que buscar tu propia felicidad con otra persona, no siempre serás como tú piensas 'Feliz' con la sombra de la felicidad de Cloud._

Tifa se quedo atónita ya que había descrito exactamente lo que sentía por dentro.  
-Esta bien no te voy a mentir si me siento muy mal, y no sé si pueda ser feliz con otra persona que no sea el.-Tifa se puso a llorar a más no poder.-Soy patética verdad.  
-No, solo que… el es un idiota que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene enfrente.-Dijo Vincent un poco molesto, y Tifa se quedo sorprendida, ya que no creía que Vincent llegara a decir eso sobre su gran amigo Cloud.-Bueno es mi opinión personal, tu eres una mujer muy bella podrías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies.  
-Gracias…eres muy tierno Vincent.-Tifa siempre que miraba a Vincent lo catalogaba como un hombre serio, que no demostraba sus sentimientos a las demás personas, de la clase de personas que sufren en silencio.-Bueno Vincent creo que ya es muy tarde y debes irte, necesito pensar…pero si deseas puedes venir mañana.-le dijo Tifa con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias tal vez lo haga.-Vincent beso la mejilla de Tifa y se fue.  
Tifa después de esto se puso roja y subió a su habitación, cuando se estaba a punto de ponerse su pijama se escucho la puerta, ella bajo y abrió la puerta para su sorpresa quien estaba del otro lado era Cloud.  
-Cloud porque tocas nunca lo haces, esta es tu casa y no necesitas tocar para que puedas entrar.  
-Estas muy equivocada, mi casa es donde está la persona que más amo, y creo que ella no está aquí.  
Tifa se quedo fría, congelada, atónita por las crueles palabras de Cloud, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y las deja salir cuando emitió un bostezo.  
-Bueno tal vez lo que dices es cierto, y a que vienes a mi casa.  
-Solo vine por las últimas cosas de mi habitación, y a despedirme de los niños.-Dijo Cloud un poco triste, ya que le tenía mucho cariño a esos dos pequeños niños (Denzel y Marlene).-Creo que ya no volveré a verlos.  
-Puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras, bueno en lo que es Denzel ya que yo estoy a cargo de él y con Marlene…no creo que Barret tenga problemas con que veas a su pequeña.-Dijo Tifa tranquila y con un tono triste disimulado.  
Cloud entro a su a habitación tomo unas cajas llenas de cosas personales y se dirigió a la habitación de Marlene y Denzel, se veían tan tiernos dormidos que él prefirió no despertarlos.  
-Sabes creo que debería venir mañana, ya es muy noche y no quiero despertarlos y por otro lado tú te ves casada y yo solo estoy irrumpiendo tu sueño, así que me voy.  
-Cloud porque eres así.  
-Así, como no te entiendo.  
-Sabes que yo tengo grandes sentimientos hacia ti, que yo te amo como jamás eh amado a otra persona, porque eres tan cruel y frio conmigo, porque te esmeras con hacerme infeliz, yo se que tu amas a Aerith, que tal vez ella es más bonita que yo y según tus ojos me supera en todo, pero porque lo remarcas.-Tifa no pudo evitar romper a llorar  
-Tifa yo sé lo que tú sientes por mí, y lo lamento si te hago sentir mal, pero es lo que yo siento, no pienso que ella es mucho mejor que tu, pero yo siempre te veré como una amiga o como la pequeña niña a la que le prometí que salvaría siempre que estuviera en problemas, lo siento tú debes buscar a alguien que te haga sentir feliz como Aerith me hace sentir a mí.  
Cloud miro a Tifa y la intento abrazar pero ella no se dejo lo empujo con el mayor esfuerzo posible, ya que una parte de ella deseaba abrazar el cuerpo de su amor imposible y otra parte no lo deseaba ya que se enamoraría más de él.  
-Sabes Cloud, puedes olvidar tu promesa, ya no tienes porque salvarme yo buscare a una persona que me haga estremecer como tú lo hacías.-Tifa seguía llorando pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgullosa ya que se había armado de valor para decirle todo eso a Cloud.  
-Estas segura a mi no me molesta, tu eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo.-Cloud en realidad no quería que le pasara algo a Tifa.  
-Si Cloud estoy muy segura, y sabes que ya vete necesito dormir un poco, eh estado haciendo muchas cosas en el bar y la casa, que me están dejando muy exhausta.  
-Claro como digas… Buenas noches Tifa.-Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono apenas audible y ella no le contesto.  
Tifa subió a su cuarto y mientras se ponía su pijama se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Vincent.  
-Jamás había tratado a Vincent, ni siquiera cruzábamos palabras, nuestra relación era de _hola y adiós_…porque justamente en estos momentos se aparece y me trata como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, tal vez ese dicho sea cierto_"Los amigos llegan cuando sientes que el mundo se te acaba"_.  
Tifa se quedo un largo tiempo en eso y en Cloud él cuando la veía triste no se molestaba en preguntar él porque, ella decidió que pesaría en eso mañana en la mañana, tomo su iPod del buro se puso los audífonos y empezó a escuchar música con esto se relajo y se quedo profundamente dormida.  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto y puso café, cuando se disponía a servirse el café en su taza favorita una que le había regalado Denzel y Marlene el día de las madres se escucho el teléfono.  
-Bueno quien habla??-Pregunto Tifa al escuchar la voz de una mujer, para su sorpresa era una de sus mejores amigas.(a pesar de que Aerith estaba con Cloud a Tifa no le importaba y además de que Aerith no tenía idea de los sentimientos de Tifa hacia Cloud)  
-Soy Aerith tonta, que no me reconoces la voz.  
-O lo lamento aun no me tomo mi taza de café por eso no te reconocí, aun no me despierto del todo ¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano?  
-Es que hoy me paso algo muy importante y por ser mi mejor amiga quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.  
-Ehm claro dime que te paso.  
-Hoy Cloud…me propuso matrimonio y lo mejor es que le dije que sí.  
Tifa al escuchar estas palabras se quedo atónita, muda, fría, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.  
-Tifa, Tifa hola sigues ahí.-Pregunto Aerith del otro lado del teléfono que seguía sin creer lo que le había pasado.  
-Ehm si, aquí estoy.-Contesto Tifa con la voz apagada.  
-Entonces porque te quedaste callada de repente.  
-Es que estoy muy feliz por ti, te felicito espero y seas muy feliz al lado de Cloud.  
-Muchas gracias Tifa, oye ya que tu eres la primera en enterarte, quisieras ser mi dama de honor.  
-Eh… este claro, me encantaría.  
-Muchas gracias Tifa te amo eres la mejor (El te amo es amistoso) bueno tengo que colgar, debo limpiar mi departamento.  
-Claro, yo también debo hacer lo mismo, adiós Aerith cuídate.  
-Si tu también... Te amo nena eres la mejor.-Se escuchaba gritar a Aerith desde la otra línea.  
Tifa se volvió para servirse el café y preparar el desayuno de sus dos bebes y tal vez el de Barret ya que le había dicho estaría toda la semana con ella ayudándole a cuidar a Marlene y a Denzel, aunque no hacia bien su trabajo ya que siempre perdía ante sus caritas de ángeles.  
Cuando despertó a los niños y llego Barret el desayuno ya estaba listo, comieron y Tifa se mostraba "feliz" para no preocupar a los dos pequeños. Cuando terminaron todos de desayunar Barret subió con los niños, así no estorbarían para cuando Tifa se pusiera a limpiar la casa y el bar, en cuanto subieron se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música a todo volumen, como no escuchaba nada el teléfono sonó mucho tiempo hasta que escucho un grito de Barret.  
-¡¡TIFA!!!!!!!!!!! Te llaman por teléfono.  
-Gracias Barret ya voy.  
Cuando contesto el teléfono quien hablaba era nada más y nada menos que el bestman de Cloud.


	3. la semana mas larga de mi vida

**Aclaracioness P F F tarde pero segurass jaja:**  
Bueno como saben no me pertenecen estos personajes malo maloo y ehm que mas… claro a quienes les molesto lo que le hisso Cloud a Tifa un se preocupen el sufrirá también.

-¡¡TIFA!!!!!!!!!!! Te llaman por teléfono.  
-Gracias Barret ya voy.  
Cuando contesto el teléfono quien hablaba era nada más y nada menos que el bestman de Cloud.  
-Hola quién es?  
-Soy Vincent, estas bien?  
-Ehm si eso creo porque?  
-Ya te enteraste…de que…-hizo una pausa y Tifa termino su frase.  
-Si ya se Cloud y Aerith se casaran.-Su voz cambio un poco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.-Sabes Aerith me pidió que fuera su dama de honor.  
-Que maldita, y que le dijiste supongo que no porque con esa boda vas a sufrir mucho.-Dijo Vincent se notaba que quería mucho a Tifa, el no la quería ver sufrir.  
-No le digas maldita es una de mis mejores amigas.-Dijo Tifa con un tono muy severo de molestia.  
-Pero ella sabe que tu estas enamorada de Cloud o no.-Vincent para estar al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba también molesto.  
-Y al contrario no lo sabe nunca se lo eh dicho y si seré su dama de honor.  
-QUE!! Qué te pasa Tifa Lockhart, le debiste decir que no, te das cuenta que estarás planeando la boda de "tu amor imposible" y "tu mejor amiga".  
-Si Vincent estoy consciente de eso, y no importa.-Tifa ya se escuchaba más tranquila.-Y tu como sabes que se casaran?-Se escuchaba más interesada por saber.  
-Porque el también me llamo y me pidió que fuera su Bestman o padrino como quieras llamarlo.  
-Y supongo que le dijiste que sí.  
-Al principio lo dude, y después pensé "tal vez seduzca a la dama de honor".-Dijo con tono seductor, Tifa agradeció que estuvieran hablando por teléfono ya que estaba completamente sonrojada como una manzana madura.-Y ahora que se que eres tu tal vez con más gusto lo haga.  
-Enserio y que pasó con Yuffie y el amor que sentías por ella.  
-Yo no vivo feliz con la felicidad de otros, yo busco mi propia felicidad y quiero empezar.  
-Claro te comprendo.  
-Bueno Tifa me tengo que ir debo tu sabes, limpiar mi casa(¬¬°)  
-Uh claro Vincent, era lo que yo estaba haciendo antes de que me llamaras.  
-Oh lo lamento, no era mi intención molestarte, solo quería cerciorarme que aun no te hubieras suicidado.  
-Nunca pensé en esa opción gracias Vincent… te espero en mi funeral y cerciórate de que Cloud llore está bien.-Dijo ella en tono de broma y Sarcasmo.  
-No, Tifa no lo hagas era un juego.-Dijo Vincent desesperado.  
-Obviamente no lo pensaba hacer P F F , estaba jugando y … Vincent gracias por preocuparte por mí.  
-De nada para eso somos los amigos o no.  
-Claru, espero y poder ayudarte como tú me ayudas a mí.  
-Tal vez si quien sabe Jeje bueno Tifa me voy cuídate.  
-Si Vincent tu también cuídate nos vemos.  
Tifa y Vincent colgaron el teléfono, Vincent cumplió su palabra y comenzó a recoger su casa y Tifa estuvo a punto cuando recibió otra llamada, esta vez era de Cloud, pero no sabía ella para que la quería si la había tratado demasiado mal la noche pasada.  
-Bueno!!!!  
-Hola Tifa soy yo Cloud.  
-Que se te ofrece? Estoy muy ocupada como para hablar por teléfono.  
-Estas molesta.-Dijo Cloud con un tono de poca preocupación  
-Claro que estoy molesta, como te atreviste a venir así a mi casa a hablarme como si fuera tu no se que, tal vez otras personas dejan que les hables así pero yo no soy igual, si soy una mujer que no necesita de un hombre para sentirse bien.-Dijo Tifa ya muy molesta.  
-Sabes Tifa si te hice sentir mal por lo que dije ayer lo lamento, pero hay veces que digo las cosas y no me doy cuenta si van a herir a una persona o no lo lamento.-Dijo Cloud y a juzgar por su cara si se le veía arrepentido.  
-Una disculpa no solucionara todo, me heriste aun sabiendo lo que yo siento por ti me dijiste esas cosas tan crueles.-Tifa estaba a punto de llorar, pero algo la detuvo, pensó en lo que Vincent le había dicho.  
-Tifa por favor tú eres mi mejor amiga y te aprecio mucho, por favor perdóname.  
-Esta bien te perdono, pero que se te ofrece estoy muy ocupada.  
-Quiero saber, si puedes ayudar a Aerith a escoger su vestido.  
-Que!!!!!!!!! Pero…pero yo, yo no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-Tifa trato de poner mil y un excusas pero no pudo convencer a Cloud de que le consiguiera otra acompañante, pero puso la excusa de "eres la dama de honor se supe que la dama de honor tiene que ayudar a la novia con esos detalles", una hora después la pobre de Tifa ayudaba a Aerith a escoger su vestido, las copas un estúpido jardín por que la reina quería que en un jardín fuera su fuera su boda, y todo lo demás ya que su boda seria en una semana, pobrecita Tifa tenía que ayudar a la princesa porque sola no podía. Todos los días era lo mismo tenía que salir para ayudar a su mejor amiga con su boda, y eso la volvía loca, no recordaba la última vez que había hablado con Vincent, extrañaba hablar con él pero el día de la boda lo miraría eso le emocionaba y asustaba causaba muchas emociones en ella.  
Un día antes de la boda, Tifa se había encontrado con Yuffie la cual había estado de vacaciones con su esposo Reno y no habían comunicado.  
-Hola Tifa como estas.  
-Muy agotada Yuffie.-Tifa bostezo.  
-Porque nena, que te pasa?  
-Es que eh estado organizando la boda de Aerith y Cloud.  
-QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Tifa Lockhart como que estas organizando la boda del hombre que te gusta, que amas que te pasa que piensas, estas enferma.  
-No estoy muy bien.-Tifa decía lo más relajada posible, mientras Yuffie gritaba.  
-Esa maldita perra que piensa, ella ha de saber que tu lo amas y lo hace a propósito, dime algo que me impida matarla.  
-1eraEs una de mis mejores amigas y 2da es la felicidad de Cloud.  
-Bueno está bien pero que, cuando es la boda.  
-Es mañana y hoy es su despedida de soltera pero no sé cómo organizarla.  
-Yo te ayudo.-Dijo Yuffie muy feliz sabia que se iba a divertir organizando esa fiesta.-Dile que en el bar a las 9:OO  
-Claro Yuffie.  
Se dieron las 9:OO Pm y empezaron a llegar las mujeres entre ellas estaban:  
Elena.  
Lucrecia.  
Shera.  
Elmyra.  
Y otras conocidas de Tifa, Yuffie y Aerith.  
Comenzó la fiesta con bebidas, después se pusieron a platicar.  
-Rufus es muy tierno conmigo, creo que es lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida no me arrepiento de haberle conocido.-Comento Lucrecia sobre lo esplendido que era él con ella.  
-Pues Reno es de lo mejor es muy detallista, el me conoce a la perfección, es como si nuestra relación hubiera sido diseñada o algo así.-Comentaba Yuffie lanzando uno que otro suspiro cuando hablaba sobre él.  
-Tseng es una de las personas más lindas que pueden existir en el planeta, es todo un detallista y muy buena persona.  
-Pues Cloud todos los días demuestra que me quiere lo amo, es el mejor, todos los días lo pasamos como si fuera el último día que pasáramos juntos.-Aerith no paraba de hablar de Cloud y esto puso un poco triste a Tifa , lo que provoco que esta saliera de la habitación, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación Yuffie la miro y la siguió para consolarla.  
-Tifa, porque lloras.  
-Es que creí…ser fuerte lo suficiente para hacer esto pero no puedo.  
-Nena aguantaste organizarle la boda eso es ser fuerte, si yo hubiera sido tu hubiera mandado muy lejos a Aerith y a Cloud pero tu… en cambio tu decidiste ayudarle, así que mejor límpiate esas lagrimitas y vallamos con las demás.  
En cuanto entraron a la habitación tocaron la puerta y Lucrecia abrió.  
-Ya llego la sorpresa que nuestra querida amiga Yuffie tenía para nosotras.  
De repente entro un hombre muy sexy, de cabello negro, Musculoso, con el nombre de Zack.

**Notas finales del capítulo P F F también tarde pero pss aquí están:**  
mi fic no tiene nada que ver con el juego como ya se habrán dado cuenta, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado de Stripper pero pss ya ven como son las cosas, dejen reviews plisso.


	4. La despedida de AerithL

**Aclaraciones**  
los personajes no son míos eso es muy obvio y pues espero y les guste. Otra cosa me agrada que hayan aceptado que Zack la hiciera de Stripper Jeje, lamento no haber podido subir capitulo antes pero me sucedieron muchas cosas malas por ejemplo,  
Me encaje la punta de un cuchillo entre mis dedos, y después me enferme jeje eso es muy mala suerte así que pues subiré doble capi.

.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación tocaron la puerta y Lucrecia abrió.  
-Ya llego la sorpresa que nuestra querida amiga Yuffie tenía para nosotras.  
De repente entro un hombre muy sexy, de cabello negro, Musculoso, con el nombre de Zack.  
El chico entro y comenzó a bailar, Obviamente el stripper tenía que hacerle un privado a Aerith ya que de ella era la despedida, con su cinto tomo a la chica del cuello y comenzó a bailar exóticamente, mientras todas las presentes gritaban como locas, así paso un rato hasta que él se puso a descansar y empezó a hablar con una de las invitadas.  
-Hola primita que tal hice bien mi trabajo o no.  
-Claro si no fueras mi primo y no estuviera casada tal vez y te hubiera pedido tu número telefónico personal.  
-Yuffie…esa chica Aerith en realidad se va a casar.  
-Si Zack, y ni se te ocurra decirle algo estúpido, y en lo estúpido esta el pedirle su número.  
-Esta bien, que tal si me presentas a alguien linda y soltera con la que pueda charlar durante la fiesta.  
-Pues creo que te podría presentar a Tifa.  
-Uhm claro.-Zack sonrió.  
Yuffie fue en busca de Tifa quien estaba retocándose el poco maquillaje que tenía en la cara.  
-Tifa te presentare a mi primo Zack, tal vez así te olvides del idiota de Cloud.  
-Tu primo Zack está aquí, el único hombre que se encuentra en la despedida es el stripper, Yuffie no me digas que tu primo es el stripper.  
-Pues en realidad no es un stripper, le pedí el favor de que hiciera esto hoy solo por ser una ocasión especial y acepto.  
-Oh, bueno está bien, me gustaría hablar con él.-Dijo Tifa dudosa.  
Yuffie los presento y a Zack le agrado la morena pues era una mujer que podía conquistar a cualquiera, ya que era muy bella y tenía un carácter muy agradable, simplemente era una mujer excepcional, a ella no le agrado mucho pues era un sujeto un poco superficial y a Tifa no le agradaba esa clase de personas.  
-Tifa él es mi primo Zack, Zack ella es Tifa mi mejor amiga.  
-Hola Zack es un placer conocerte.-Dijo la morena Sonriente como era su costumbre.  
-Hola el placer es mío en realidad.-Dijo muy seductor, tal vez pensó que con eso podría seducir a Tifa pero lo único que logro fue fastidiarla. Ella le sugirió que salieran de la habitación y fueran al patio de atrás, para que pudieran hablar mejor ya que toda la bola de mujeres que se encontraban en la fiesta no se escuchaba nada.  
-Que te parece si salimos al patio creo que podremos platicar mejor.  
-Claro, creo que sería lo mejor.-Zack pensaba que pasaría algo entre ellos pero solo un hombre ocupaba sus pensamientos.  
Salieron de la casa, bar o como lo quieran tomar.  
-Y Tifa tienes, novio, prometido, estas casada algo por lo que me pueda preocupar.  
-Uhm no creo que no.  
-Como que crees, es tu vida supongo sabes si tienes novio o no.  
Tifa y Zack echaron a reír, lo cual agrado a el chico pues había hecho reír a la joven morena que en toda la noche no había hecho gesto alguno.  
-Zack es hora de irnos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito Yuffie desesperada y un poco ebria.  
-Porque debo irme yo también.-Decía Zack como niño regañado.  
-Porque no me siento bien por eso, creo que voy a vomi….-Creo que se imaginan lo que sucedió después.  
-Te acompaño a la puerta Zack.-Dijo Tifa un poco preocupada y pensativa.  
Zack cargo a su prima(Yuffie) hasta la puerta del coche, y Tifa salió detrás de ellos.  
-Me la pase bien contigo, aunque eres un poco seria.  
-Ah lo lamento pero es que eh estado un poco perdida estos días ya que yo organice toda la boda de Aerith y pues no eh tenido tiempo para mí.  
-Aerith uhm que bien ya se su nombre. Pensó Zack para sus adentros, pero….  
-Maldición!!!!!  
-Que te pasa Zack, te duele algo, o….  
-Olvide mi teléfono en tu casa puedo pasar por él.  
-Claro no importa, yo mientras me quedare aquí con Yuffie.

Zack se quedo mucho dentro de la casa ya que este no encontraba su celular, y se entretuvo más tiempo porque cierta castaña lo había llamado, Tifa por su parte pensó que tal vez sería de más ayuda ayudando a Zack a encontrar su celular, y cuando la morena entro se encontró con una escena nada agradable.  
-Zack creo que podría ayudarte con lo de tu….  
Aerith y Zack se separaron ya que estaban besándose(muy de lo lindo) y supongo no era lo correcto ya que la castaña estaba a 1 día de casarse con el hombre que supuestamente "amaba" con todo su ser.  
- Aerith que te pasa, estás loca o simplemente eres estúpida  
-Lo siento no sé lo que me paso, de repente lo vi entrar platicamos y no se  
-Pero vas a casarte, con una de las personas más lindas que hay en el planeta, y lo engañas, dime enserio lo amas.  
-Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa, claro que lo amo, daría la vida por él, por favor no se lo digas(para cuando comenzó la discusión Zack salió de la habitación) que sea nuestro pequeño secreto.  
-Porque lo haría dame un solo motivo.  
-Porque soy tu mejor amiga y si lo hicieras me romperías el corazón.  
-No tu eres una persona que rompió mi corazón, si fueras mi mejor amiga no me hubieras hecho planear tu boda, Aerith enserio no sabes nada de lo que yo siento por Cloud.

Aerith solo se quedo callada.  
-Sabes olvídalo, no sé qué pensar y me siento muy cansada, será mejor que llamemos al modista para que traiga aquí tu vestido, Cloud no puede verte con el vestido y…  
-Esta bien Tifa.  
Aerith se quedo pensativa y luego dijo:  
-Se lo dirás a Cloud.  
-No eso no es lo que hace una amiga, pero en realidad espero y tu se lo hagas saber… otra cosa no lo repitas nunca.  
-Esta bien.-La castaña se había quedado muy impresionada por las palabras de su amiga y después se fue a dormir al que una vez fue el cuarto de su prometido.  
Zack estaba en el coche y con la expresión de su rostro se notaba estaba nervioso.  
-Zack espero y no te vuelvas a acercar a Aerith porque te juro…  
-Esta bien-El chico le contesto antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase-no me acercare mas a ella.  
-Bien eso espero.  
Tifa se despidió de su amiga y vio como el coche se alejaba.  
-Creo que mañana será un día hermoso.

Al día siguiente

El día estaba nublado había muchas probabilidades de que lloviera, Tifa al notar esto se puso muy feliz.  
-Aerith despierta  
-Que pasa Tifa  
-Tienes que empezar a arreglarte hoy es un día muy importante recuerdas, hoy es el día de tu boda.  
-Es cierto hay muchas cosas por hacer.  
-Si y mira qué hermoso esta el día de hoy.  
-Tifa estás loca está nublado.  
-Lo sé y es hermoso.  
Las chicas terminaron su conversación y empezaron el día ambas fueron al salón de belleza, se arreglaron pero a Tifa le falto un pequeño detalle comprar su vestido.  
-Aerith no tengo vestido para tu boda, no puedo creerlo que estúpida fui al no comprarlo.  
-Pues hay una tienda donde venden vestidos muy bonitos podemos ir ahí solo si tu quieres.  
-Claro vamos.  
La morena se midió vestido tras vestido, pero ninguno le gustaba hasta que encontró un vestido morado muy sexy que le encanto, era corto le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era straple, y la falda tenia así como picos lo cual combinaba con su cabello(después explico porque).  
Pasaron las horas y Aerith ya estaba lista para irse.  
-Estas preciosa Aerith, me alegro que tu sueño se haya cumplido.  
-Gracias Tifa y respecto a lo de ayer.  
-Eh si… sabes lo lamento no era mi intensión ofenderte pero me dio mucho coraje verte besar a Zack.  
-Yo lo arruine y lo lamento es enserio, espero y eso no arruine nuestra amistad.  
-Claro que no.  
Así las dos bellas mujeres se fueron al jardín donde se celebraría la boda.  
-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Notas finales:  
Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo y pues hay les va el otro plis dejen reviews en los dos capiss qooqiiee.


	5. Bajo la lluvia

**Aclaraciones:  
**Como es muy común escuchar bueno literalmente los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Square Enix, y mi historia no tiene nada que ver con el Juego qooqiiee así que espero y sea de su agrado.  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
_Las dos bellas mujeres partieron asía el jardín donde se celebraría la boda.  
_Al llegar Aerith bajo primero ya estaban todos ahí, solo faltaban ellas para que iniciara todo. La primera en saludar a la castaña fue Marlene que había llegado con Barret y Denzel.  
-Hermana, te vez hermosa.  
-Gracias Marlene tu también, que lindo vestido quien te lo compro?  
-Barret.  
-Pues que buenos gustos tienes te vez hermosa.  
Tifa se quedo en el auto pues no quería bajarse, después de una media hora se decidió y bajo de auto. Marlene que era la niña de las flores (esas que traen la canastita y van tirando pétalos de flores para que pase por ahí la novia.), por otra parte Denzel se encontraba con toda la bola de hombres escuchando como le decían a Cloud lo que debía y no debía hacer.  
-Lo que no debes de hacer es….  
-Cuando ella te diga no….  
Así pasaban los minutos y el pobre de Denzel no sabía el porqué estaba allí, de repente se acerco a él una persona con la que casi no hablaba.  
-Estas aburrido verdad.  
-Si un poco Vincent, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.  
-Yo también ya me aburrí de estar viendo como le dan consejos repetidos a Cloud porque no vamos a ver quien llega.  
-Claro creo que será mejor que estar aquí.  
Vincent y Denzel salieron de una clase de casa de campaña (pero esas grandes donde si cabes parado, bueno donde cabe mucha gente) y de repente vieron que Tifa salía de un auto.  
-Tifa!!!!!!!!!-Grito Denzel muy emocionado ya que él y Marlene se habían quedado con Barret toda la semana que Tifa estuvo organizando la boda.  
-Hola Denzel-La morena espero a que llegara ya que estaba el niño algo lejos.  
Cuando el pequeño llego la recibió con un abrazo muy fuerte, se notaba que el niño la había extrañado mucho.  
-Como estas?-Dijo Tifa mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño.  
-Muy bien, te extrañe mucho.  
-Yo también, y cuéntame cómo te trato Barret?, dime si te trato mal para regañarlo.-Dijo la morena como una madre sobre protectora.  
-Me trato bien Tifa, no te preocupes. Oye te veo cambiada te paso algo.  
-Uhm pues me corte el cabello.  
-Es cierto no se te ve tan largo como antes. Te vez muy linda.  
-Muchas gracias, tú te vez muy apuesto de traje.  
-Gracias-Dijo el niño apenado.  
De repente se escucho una voz más masculina.  
-Se supone, no deberías de opacar a la novia.  
-Hola Vincent. Y lo lamento no era mi intención.  
-No tienes que disculparte, te ves muy hermosa.  
-Muchas gracias tú también te ves muy apuesto con ese traje, te ves muy bien.  
Vincent se ruborizo un poco.  
-Que tal si no vamos de aquí, tal vez ya está por empezar la ceremonia.  
-Esta bien.  
Vincent, Denzel y Tifa caminaron hasta donde se haría la ceremonia, cerca del lugar había un pequeño estanque con lirios acuáticos en el, simplemente era hermoso.  
Primero llego Cloud quien estaba muy nervioso, pero pudo controlarse, después entraron todos los que estaban dándole consejos y se sentaron, después llegaron todas las mujeres, y personas no muy importantes (más bien nada relevantes en la historia).  
Los últimos en entrar fueron Denzel, Vincent y Tifa, todos con la entrada de la morena se quedaron boquiabiertos, pues como dijo Vincent estaba opacando a la novia, y era cierto pues se había cortado el cabello de tal forma que hacía que se viera mucho mejor (Se había cortado el cabello en dos capas hasta los hombros, se lo había degrafilado y también hizo que le dejaran un fleco), todos los invitados estaban murmurando.  
-Ya viste que bella se ve…  
-Quien es ella se supone es el día de Aerith…  
-Se ve hermosa simplemente eso…  
Cuando Cloud la miro entrar se quedo sorprendido, ya que ella se veía simplemente hermosa, tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de casarse, tal vez no, cuando por fin se sentaron todos y dejaron de hablar de la pobre de Tifa entro Marlene y comenzó a lanzar los pétalos de flores asía el suelo, eso indicaba que Aerith ya estaba por entrar, cuando entro todos se pararon para recibirla, cuando llego al altar todos se sentaron, y se inicio la ceremonia.  
-Tifa quieres salir un poco.-Dijo Vincent en un susurro.  
-Porque?  
-Porque después de esto sigue la parte de "puede besar a la novia"  
-Ah claro me gustaría salir.  
Los dos salieron de la pequeña capilla (que por cierto era de tela), cuando salieron todos comenzaron a aplaudir eso significaba que ambos habían dado el sí, ante esta acción Tifa se puso triste y comenzaron a bajar una gotitas de sus ojos, Vincent no puedo evitarlo y la envolvió entre sus brazos (fuertes y musculosos y súper sexys).  
-l…lo lamento.  
-No tienes que disculparte, yo no sé porque vine.  
-Sabes… te dije desde el principio que debías buscar _tu _felicidad.  
-Es cierto, creo que hoy me eh dado cuenta que la decisión de Cloud ya fue tomada, así que empezare desde cero.  
-Muy bien. Ahora entremos a la fiesta que ya están empezando.  
La pista de baile estaba muy cerca del estanque y ahí ya no había techo alguno, comenzó primero con el primer baile de Aerith y Cloud casados, después cuando terminaron comenzaron a bailar todos y se animo la fiesta, después el dj dijo algo que no le agrado mucho a las personas solteras.  
-Ahora solo parejas en la pista de baile.  
Tifa se quedo platicando con Barret cuando de repente se acerco Vincent a ella.  
-Te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo.  
-Claro me encantaría.  
Cuando ellos dos entraron en la pista comenzaron los murmuros de nuevo, ellos dos estaban felices pero de repente comenzó a llover.  
-Ahhhhhh mi cabello se va a mojar que horror.-Grito Yuffie muy escandalosa, ya que había pasado horas tratando de arreglarlo.  
Vamos de nuevo a la capilla, todos salieron corriendo asía haya, menos Vincent y Tifa que se quedaron bailando bajo la lluvia.  
-Te quieres ir de aquí.  
-Claro que no me agrada bailar contigo, y más con las condiciones del día.  
-Enserio te gusta estar conmigo.  
-Claro Vincent… me haces sentir bien.  
Cuando dijo esto ambos se sonrojaron, y por deseo o por inercia él se acerco para besarla, ella se quedo sorprendida ante esta acción, pero le gusto así que correspondió a ese beso.  
-Mira Barret, Tifa esta besando a Vincent-Grito Marlene cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su mami (creo que Marlene así mira a Tifa), cuando Barret vio esto solo sonrió y pensó en lo afortunado que era Vincent al poderse ganar el corazón de Tifa, aunque en esos momentos también se despertó un monstruo de ojos verdes (celos) en Cloud.  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
**Notas finales:  
**Si quieren queponga Lemon solo háganmelo saber para así poder prepararme bueno espero y les haya gustado este segundo capítulo otra cosa y la más importante dejen  
R E V I E W S :)


	6. Bajo la lluvia part 2

**Aclaraciones:**  
Como es muy común escuchar bueno literalmente los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Square Enix, y mi historia no tiene nada que ver con el Juego qooqiiee así que espero y sea de su agrado.  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
_-Mira Barret, Tifa esta besando a Vincent-Grito Marlene cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su mami (creo que Marlene así mira a Tifa), cuando Barret vio esto solo sonrió y pensó en lo afortunado que era Vincent al poderse ganar el corazón de Tifa, aunque en esos momentos también se despertó un monstruo de ojos verdes (celos) en Cloud._  
-Que hermosa pareja, no te agrada que Tifa este con el.-Pregunto Barret a Marlene, con la sonrisa marcada en el rostro.  
-Claro, cuando ella está con él se mira muy feliz.  
Cloud solo miraba la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos y no podía creerlo, así comenzó una guerra con su "yo" interno.  
-Que demonios hace Tifa besando a alguien como él?  
(Son celos Cloud)  
-Celos? No, no puedo sentir celos, porque ya estoy con Aerith.  
(Pero y qué? Tal vez estas celoso de saber que ya no eres tu el que la hace "estremecer"…o no recuerdas que te lo dijo?)  
-Pero de todos…porque el?  
Ya no pudo contestarle su "yo" interno pues Aerith lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-CLOUD!!!!-le grito la castaña desesperada.  
-Eh si?-Contesto el rubio un poco pensativo todavía.  
-No crees que es lindo que Tifa y Vincent estén juntos, ya que ambos…Pues sufrieron por amor.  
-Si, claro-Cloud no estaba convencido de hecho miraba con algo de recelo y odio a Vincent.  
Mientras ambos disfrutaban de sus dulces labios, comenzó a darles una ligera brisa de viento y sumada con la lluvia era una mala combinación.  
Tifa comenzó a tiritar de frio y gracias a eso le mordió (no muy fuerte) el labio inferior a Vincent, ella se separo de el de muy mala gana ya que quería seguir besando esos dulces labios.  
-L…lo lamento-La morena temblaba.  
-Jeje…no im…importa pero porque te disculpas-El hombre también temblaba, ya habían estado demasiado tiempo mojándose.  
-Eh, este yo… te mordí, pero fue un accidente, te juro no fue mi intensión lo lamento.  
-No importa, no fue una mordida muy fuerte, de hecho lo considere como un detalle dulce.  
Ante ese comentario a Tifa se le pusieron rosas las mejillas y a Vincent una sonrisa en el rostro, después de mirarse por unos instantes a los ojos y a punto de besarse otra vez Barret les grito.  
-Hey Tifa, Vincent!!! Vengan aquí, se van a enfermar-Barret quería mucho a Tifa, La consideraba una hermana menor, por eso la cuidaba mucho.  
-Papá!!, no la, no la hubieras interrumpido, que no viste estuvo a punto de besar al tío Vincent –Marlene la pequeña castaña regañaba a su padre.  
-Lo lamento…pero si ella sigue allí se enfermara.  
-Uhm Hombres!!.  
Tifa y Vincent caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás, después de unas platicas algunos invitados (amigos cercanos y familiares) dijeron unas cuantas palabras a los recién casados. Después de unas cuantas personas se dispusieron a hablar Vincent y Tifa.  
-Bueno-Comenzó la morena-Yo espero que ambos sean muy felices, Aerith te deseo lo mejor pues eres una de mis mejores amigas, Cloud enserio hazla muy feliz pues ella se lo merece y tu también-Una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla.  
-Bueno…-Era el turno del hombre de ojos color rojo carmesí-Yo también les deseo lo mejor, ya que ambos merecen ser muy felices, Cloud cuida mucho a Aerith, y tu cuídalo mucho a él.-Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo-Bueno eh, me gustaría, eh preguntarle a Tifa algo… Tifa tu…ah quisieras-El pobrecito de Vincent se puso muy nervioso-te gustaría ser… mi no…novia?  
Esto a Cloud como a Yuffie les cayó como cubo de agua helada.  
-Eh…yo…Claro que si Vincent.  
La joven morena le dio un beso en los labios, muy apasionado pero muy a su vez tierno, aunque no tanto como el primero.

Ante esta acción todos los amigos de ambos aplaudieron y gritaron, después Aerith le dijo unas palabras a la nueva pareja.  
-Tifa…te felicito!!!, tú te mereces estar con una persona que te haga muy feliz, te mereces eso y mucho mas, así que pues Vincent mas te vale que la hagas muy feliz si no te las veras conmigo…y con Barret por supuesto.  
Barret no era una excepción y también felicito a Tifa y amenazo a Vincent. Después de un rato dejo de llover y todos volvieron a la pista de baile. Yuffie fue a hablar con Tifa pues le molesto un poco que ella estuviera saliendo con su ex novio.  
-Que te pasa Tifa que no sabes que es malo andar con el ex de una amiga.  
-Lo lamento pero…quien era la que siempre me decía que dejara a Cloud en el pasado.  
-Bueno es cierto, yo perdí la oportunidad de convertirme en la Srta. De Valentine.-Ante este comentario ambas rieron un poco y volvieron a la fiesta.  
Aerith bailaba con todo el mundo, pero Cloud estaba un poco serio.  
-Bailamos?-Le pregunto Tifa con una muy marcada sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Claro.-Cloud quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con la morena.  
Se adentraron a la pista de baile y cambio de movidas a una calmada, Cloud tomo de la cintura a Tifa y ella puso las manos en el cuello del rubio.  
-Tifa…Porque Vincent?  
-Que no comprendo tu pregunta.  
-De todos los hombres porque Vincent?  
-Porque de todos los hombres él fue el único que se preocupo por mi cuando estaba triste y desolada.  
-Pero él no te merece.  
-Cloud!!!...Tú no puedes decidir con quién puedo salir o no. Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día que fuiste a mi casa y me trataste como una…-Tifa se quedo callada no quiso terminar la frase.  
_Flash back:  
__-Cloud porque tocas nunca lo haces, esta es tu casa y no necesitas tocar para que puedas entrar.  
-Estas muy __equivocada__, mi __casa__ es donde está __la persona que más amo__, y creo que ella __no está aquí__.  
Tifa se quedo fría, congelada, atónita por las crueles palabras de Cloud, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y las deja salir cuando emitió un bostezo.  
-Bueno tal vez lo que dices es cierto, y a que vienes a mi casa.  
-Solo vine por las últimas cosas de mi habitación, y a despedirme de los niños.-Dijo Cloud un poco triste, ya que le tenía mucho cariño a esos dos pequeños niños (Denzel y Marlene).-Creo que ya no volveré a verlos.  
-Puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras, bueno en lo que es Denzel ya que yo estoy a cargo de él y con Marlene…no creo que Barret tenga problemas con que veas a su pequeña.-Dijo Tifa tranquila y con un tono triste disimulado.  
Cloud entro a su a habitación tomo unas cajas llenas de cosas personales y se dirigió a la habitación de Marlene y Denzel, se veían tan tiernos dormidos que él prefirió no despertarlos.  
-Sabes creo que debería venir mañana, ya es muy noche y no quiero despertarlos y por otro lado tú te ves casada y yo solo estoy irrumpiendo tu sueño, así que me voy.  
-Cloud porque eres así.  
-Así, como no te entiendo.  
-Sabes que yo tengo grandes sentimientos hacia ti, que yo te amo como jamás eh amado a otra persona, porque eres tan cruel y frio conmigo, porque te esmeras con hacerme infeliz, yo se que tu amas a Aerith, que tal vez ella es más bonita que yo y según tus ojos me supera en todo, pero porque lo remarcas.-Tifa no pudo evitar romper a llorar  
-Tifa yo sé lo que tú sientes por mí, y lo lamento si te hago sentir mal, pero es lo que yo siento, no pienso que ella es mucho mejor que tu, pero yo siempre te veré como una amiga o como la pequeña niña a la que le prometí que salvaría siempre que estuviera en problemas, lo siento tú debes buscar a alguien que te haga sentir feliz como Aerith me hace sentir a mí.  
Cloud miro a Tifa y la intento abrazar pero ella no se dejo lo empujo con el mayor esfuerzo posible, ya que una parte de ella deseaba abrazar el cuerpo de su amor imposible y otra parte no lo deseaba ya que se enamoraría más de él.  
-Sabes Cloud, puedes olvidar tu promesa, ya no tienes porque salvarme yo buscare a una persona que me haga estremecer como tú lo hacías.-Tifa seguía llorando pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgullosa ya que se había armado de valor para decirle todo eso a Cloud.  
-Estas segura a mi no me molesta, tu eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo.-Cloud en realidad no quería que le pasara algo a Tifa.  
-Si Cloud estoy muy segura, y sabes que ya vete necesito dormir un poco, eh estado haciendo muchas cosas en el bar y la casa, que me están dejando muy exhausta.  
-Claro como digas… Buenas noches Tifa.-Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono apenas audible y ella no le contesto.  
Fin del Flashback._

-Recuerdas lo que te dije?  
-Eh no-Sin embargo Cloud recordaba cada palabra de lo que le había dicho.  
-Pues yo te ayudare, lo que te dije fue-Hizo una pausa y continuo.-Que podías olvidar tu promesa y que yo buscaría a alguien que me hiciera estremecer como tú lo HACIAS.Y también por otro lado donde quedo eso de _"Busca a alguien que te haga feliz como Aerith me hace a mi"_. Así que por favor Cloud respeta mi decisión, ya que mi felicidad ahora es con Vincent.  
Dicho esto Tifa se fue hacia donde estaba Vincent, le dijo algo al oído, se despidieron de Aerith, Barret, Cid, Reno, Yuffie, Denzel y Marlene, y se fueron de la boda.  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
**Notas finales:  
**Sorry por no poner el lemmon en este capítulo pero no sé si lo pueda escribir así que a cualquiera que me quiera ayudar o dar una sugerencia, puede mandarme un mensaje privado y escribir como quiere que quede el lemmon ya el que me guste mas lo incluiré en el capitulo. Otra cosa dejen R E V I E W S :D


	7. Pasion,Deseo,Lujuria

**Le Aclaraciones:**  
Como es muy común escuchar bueno literalmente los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a Square Enix, y mi historia no tiene nada que ver con el Juego okay así que espero y sea de su agrado.  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Dicho esto Tifa se fue hacia donde estaba Vincent, le dijo algo al oído, se despidieron de Aerith, Barret, Cid, Reno, Yuffie, Denzel y Marlene, y se fueron de la boda.

En el auto de Vincent.

-Que te pasa estas muy callada?  
-Es que…Cloud me hizo una pregunta muy extraña-Tifa hizo una mueca extraña.  
-Eh que clase de pregunta?  
-Mejor olvídalo-La morena sonrió muy tiernamente y miro hacia la ventanilla del auto, se percato que había un pequeño parque y en el centro había una pequeña fuente.  
-Mira Vincent!!! Qué lindo parque, Vamos a descansar ahí un poco, si por favor.-Tifa estaba muy emocionada, así que su novio no pudo negarse.  
Vincent estaciono el auto y bajaron de él, Tifa tomo a Vincent de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y así caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la fuente que había visto la morena de los profundos ojos carmesí.  
Cuando llegaron ella se sentó pues sus zapatillas no le ayudaban en nada, Tifa le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella y el se sentó.  
-Porque aceptaste?  
-Que?-Le contesto ella con otra pregunta mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.  
-Porque aceptaste estar conmigo?-Dijo él mientras la abrazaba con ambos brazos.  
-Porque tú me haces muy feliz y me siento muy segura cuando estoy contigo.  
Al terminar de hablar Tifa levanto la cabeza y Vincent la bajo para así poder basarla pero…A Tifa se le resbalo la mano con la que estaba recargada y ambos cayeron en la fuente.  
-Mejor hay que irnos, Ya son las 12:30 pm estamos empapados, y lo peor del caso es que te puedes enfermar.  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-  
En la Boda de Aerith:  
Los novios Bailaban gustosamente disfrutando de su boda, cuando de repente la joven novia diviso a cierta persona que le resultaba familiar.  
-Zack?-Dijo ella para sí- Cloud me podrías esperar un poco quiero ir a saludar a un amigo.  
-Claro yo por mientras iré con Barret & los demás.  
Aerith fue a recibir a Zack como le había dicho a Cloud.  
-Hola Zack, que haces aquí?-Pregunto la joven castaña con demasiado interés.  
-Hola Aerith, pues quería verte otra vez-El moreno le contesto de forma seductora-Sabes…es una lástima que te hayas casado, me gustaste mucho.  
Aerith ante ese comentario se quedo sorprendida.  
-E..Es enserio.  
-Claro, porque mentiría?  
-Zack te gustaría hablar en un lugar más silencioso, aquí hay demasiado ruido & no te escucho muy bien.  
Aerith se llevo a Zack a un lugar alejado de toda la gente ((ya que se encontraban en un jardín había muchos árboles & vegetación))  
-Bueno Zack ahora si dime qué haces aquí?  
-Aerith yo no eh podido olvidar nuestra noche juntos…Creo que me enamore de ti.  
La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquellas palabras.  
-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
Con Tifa & Vincent:  
Ambos llegaron a casa de tifa & comenzaron a besarse.  
Después de varios besos, después de tantas cálidas y dulces palabras. Tifa le dijo a Vincent que tenía una sorpresa para él.

-Mmm… ¿Qué es?-pregunto el moreno tomando un poco de aire.  
-Ya lo veras-dijo Tifa guiñándole un ojo.

Vincent camino hacia la cocina a beber algo mientras esperaba a Tifa. Se quito el saco mojado y la dejo en la ventana para que se secara más rápido. Tifa estaba tardado mucho,- "hubiera preferido subir con ella y arruinar la sorpresa, total tarde o temprano la vería y ade…mas"-todos sus pensamientos y el mundo mismo se paralizo cuando vio descender a Tifa lentamente las escaleras cual ángel divino enviado por los cielos.  
-"Bien Vincent Valentine, no sé en qué instante moriste y tampoco importa, pero se ve que Dios no te quiere…no, claro que no…¡¡¡ TE ADORA!!! "- pensó el moreno  
-Y bien… ¿Te gusta mi ropa de dormir?- pregunto ruborizada.

Vincent no emitió sonido alguno, se quedo solo contemplando a su lindo ángel: el diminuto camisón negro dejaba ver sus largas piernas, aquellos dos miembros que lo volvieron loco la primera vez que la vio, los encajes del escote que ocultaba sus desarrollados y firmes pechos y aquella fina tela que protegía esa flor sin desojar. Un calor comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, y ardiendo de pasión junto sus labios con los de Tifa, ambos se volvieron a entregar en aquellos besos demostrándose cuanto se necesitaban.

Las manos de Vincent descendieron hasta la cintura de la joven, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Entre beso y beso fueron caminando hacia atrás hasta que Tifa quedo de espaldas a la pared, apoyada en la misma.

Necesitaba probar más de esa mujer pero la fina tela se lo impedía, bajo sus manos hacia las piernas de Tifa y recorrió una de ellas con suaves caricias en dirección a la cadera. La boca de Vincent comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta el cuello de la morena mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo con la mano aun es su muslo.

Tifa suspiraba con cada caricia y temblaba con cada beso del moreno-Te quiero- le susurro Vincent, lo que provoco que Tifa quisiera pegarlo más a ella. El moreno pasó su mano por la espalda y fue subiendo hasta llegar a la zona de sus pechos, deslizo uno de los tirantes del camisón mientras besaba esa zona de su cuello, se deslizo el segundo tirante y fue suficiente para dejar libre el fruto de su alimento. Vincent cubrió de apasionados besos sus pechos, luego los masajeo y comprobó la sensualidad de su amada y por último los lamió, beso y masajeo El moreno pasó su mano por la espalda y fue subiendo hasta llegar a la zona de sus pechos, deslizo uno de los tirantes del camisón mientras besaba esa zona de su cuello, se deslizo el segundo tirante y fue suficiente para dejar libre el fruto de su alimento. Vincent cubrió de apasionados besos sus pechos, luego los masajeo y comprobó la sensualidad de su amada y por último los lamió, beso y masajeo provocando que su amada no dejara de gemir su nombre:

-Vincent…Vincent…vamos arriba… ¡Haa! -pidió la morena excitada.

Vincent cargo a Tifa & cuando estaba por subir las escaleras no pudo mas, la quería para él, SOLO PARA EL, entonces pudo más la pasión & el deseo así que el acomodo a tifa como pudo en las escaleras ((Imagino no fue cómodo pero los dos deseándose dudo que ella o él se quejaran)) & ahí en ese instante la hiso "suya" sintió como había roto aquella barrera que ningún otro hombre pudo romper.  
Ambos estaban realmente excitados pero algo los saco de esa fase, se escucho como se empezaba a abrir la puerta, seguido de un grito de Barret.  
-TIFA YA LLEGAMOS!!!!


	8. Un aviso que me gustaría que leyeran

Aviso!  
Revisando mi correo cosa que hace muchísimo tiempo no hago, encontré dos correos de reviews que dos chicas me dejaron y pues honestamente la deje de escribir pues pensé que la habían dejado de leer u.u así que si la continuaba o no daba lo mismo y opte por dejarla en el olvido S: después de leerlos me di cuenta de que hay gente que lee las historias sin dejar reviews /: y pues eso creo que no es en sí bueno pues, el autor bueno en mi caso (creo que no debería generalizar) al pensar que nadie lee las historias pues no le dan ganas de continuarla pues tal vez para los lectores les causa flojera /: Bueno pero equis ya que esas dos chicas me pidieron que continuara la historia lo hare (: chance y la escribiré de nuevo(: para mejorar detalles y así si tienen alguna idea háganmelo saber para así mejorar como escritora:D

Byee(:


End file.
